zootopiafandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:RRabbit42/video buyer's guide
A look at the release of Zootopia on home video reveals that Disney will follow its standard procedure of releasing multiple versions of the movie so that you cannot buy the movie just once if you want to get all of the bonus content that goes along with it. This buyer's guide will help you decide which version will give you the most benefit for your money. All editions include a DVD version of the movie. Part of this information is about to become moot since the Target exclusive versions are selling out rapidly, with some stores selling out of their entire stock within two or three days. No information is available at this time whether more will become available in the future. Availability chart ** = Item is available from iTunes when the movie is purchased from there or when the code for the digital copy is redeemed from iTunes. Content descriptions Full descriptions of the above items: * Sneak peeks: ads for Disney Movie Rewards and the Disney Store, a commercial for Girl Meets World and a preview for Finding Dory. * "Scoretopia": The unique sounds and instruments that went into the music and soundtrack. * "Research: A Real-Life Adventure": Researching animal behavior prior to even working on the story by traveling to locations around the world. * "The Origin Story of An Animal Tale": How an "animals in clothes" movie changed to "what if prey were in charge" and the shift of the story from Nick to Judy being the main character. * "Zoology: The Roundtables": Three discussions with the people involved in developing the characters, environments and animation, with introductions by Ginnifer Goodwin. * "Z.P.D. Forensic Files": The easter eggs in the movie. * Deleted Characters: Characters that were removed from the story or changed to take a different role. * Deleted Scenes: Scenes that did not make it into the final movie. * "The Actors Behind the Animals": A segment on the process of selecting each voice actor. This is labeled as "15 minutes of interviews with the voice actors" on the slipcover sticker. * "The Wild Times You Never Saw": Discusses the earlier version of the movie where it would have been told from Nick Wilde's point of view and showed his inspiration and difficulty in getting a loan to build a "Wild Times" theme park exclusively for Predators. It expands on the information revealed in the other bonus features. This is labeled as "First cuts of the film" on the slipcover sticker. Target exclusives The edition of the home video release that include Blu-ray disc is also available from Target in an exclusive version. Target also sells an exclusive version of the package that includes the 3D Blu-ray disc, but for an unknown reason, chose not to sell the original 3D Blu-ray version at the time of the movie's intial release (the silver-bordered "Ultimate Collector's Edition" shown above). The differences between the standard and exclusive versions are as follows: * A different slipcover that features artwork based the second movie poster shown to the right, with Dawn Bellwether moved to the left to make room for a different picture of Judy taking a selfie with Nick. ** The package that includes the DVD and Blu-ray discs has a red border, while the package that also includes the 3D Blu-ray disc has a gold border. * The exclusive versions includes a sheet with a code to unlock the last two bonus items in the list above from the Disney Movies Anywhere website. Availability The exclusive versions are listed on the Target website but are listed as only available in stores: * Target exclusive #1 * Target exclusive #2 In addition, these are labeled as "Offer valid while supplies last" for the two bonus items. Both were put on sale for about $2 off the retail price on June 7, 2016, the day of the home video release of all versions. The limited availability and immediately being put on sale resulted in many stores selling out of their entire stock of the exclusive versions within two or three days. However, the Target website may indicate in the "find at another store" that either one is available at a given store even though it is sold out at that location. Your best bet is to use the "free order pickup" to have one held for you or else visit the store in person. Until such time as Target might announce that a second run of both exclusive versions has been made to meet demand, it will be safe to assume that they will be sold out nationwide by the end of June 2016.